So?
by pewdiepoo
Summary: { Sequel Up! } A sequel story of Timezone; A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4 – KaiHun with Daniel. warn; typo(s), slight!HanSoo, genderswitch!Sehun&Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

{ A Sequel of Timezone — A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4 }

Don't like don't read, bby~

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

genderswitch!Sehun;Kyungsoo

typo(s), ooc, alternative-universe

.

Jongin tengah menaiki lift sebuah apartement yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua puluh enam dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya setelah beberapa saat lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Pria tan itu baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis nya ke Amerika. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui jagoan kecilnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama hampir tiga minggu bersama Sehun.

Jongin hampir gila mendengar tangisan Daniel ketika dirinya didesak untuk segera mengambil penerbangan menuju Amerika tiga minggu yang lalu. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas dibenaknya saat itu untuk dimintai pertolongan. Sehun. Ya, si sosok bersurai cokelat yang berhasil menenangkan Daniel saat dirinya dan putra semata wayangnya itu berada disebuah wahana permainan anak berlabelkan Timezone.

Dan saat ini, disinilah Jongin berdiri. Didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk menekan bel yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri pintu tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin, pintu kayu besar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok berkulit seputih salju yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dan anak nya yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan pria tersebut.

"Daddy!" Seru Daniel ceria dan langsung menghambur kearah Jongin yang segera disambut dengan pelukan hangat laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Merindukkan Daddy, hum?" Tanya Jongin seraya melangkah masuk kedalam apartement minimalis Sehun. Sehun menutup pintu apartement nya dan mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

"Iya! Dad, kau tahu? Aku melakukan banyak hal bersama Mommy selama Daddy pergi!" Bocah berumur empat tahun itu mulai berceloteh ria.

"Whoa, benarkah? Kau tidak nakal, kan?" Jongin menjatuhkan diri keatas Sofa, mencoba tertarik kedalam cerita jagoannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah begitu, _Mom_?" Sehun yang sedari tadi belum angkat bicara, hanya mengangguk singkat dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah mulusnya.

"Jongin, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu. Akan kusiapkan air panas untukmu," ucap Sehun seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Jongin hanya tersenyum setelahnya.

"Hei jagoan, diam disini sebentar, okay?" Daniel mengangguk.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedekatan antara dirinya dan Sehun terjalin, Jongin sudah tidak menghitunginya lagi.

Sebelum ini, hidupnya tidak pernah tertata seperti ini. Jongin memang seorang owner dari perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dengan wibawa dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi terhadap para bawahannya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Jongin selalu semena-mena dengan hidupnya. Contoh kecilnya adalah mandi sepulang kerja. Dulu, sewaktu belum mengenal Sehun, Jongin tidak perduli dengan hal sepele itu. Jika tubuhnya masih bisa diajak kompromi, ia akan melakukannya. Tetapi jika sudah sangat lelah, Jongin akan langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya. Bahkan setelah mempunyai Daniel sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Namun, sekarang setelah ia mengenal gadis itu, selelah apapun dirinya jika Sehun yang bersuara dan memerintahkannya, Jongin pasti akan segera melakukannya.

Sehun, pria yang ditemui Jongin ketika keadaan sangat mendesak baginya nyatanya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan bibir tipis yang merona.

Jongin hampir terkena gangguan jiwa ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya menaruh perasaan pada Sehun, si pria yang tidak banyak bicara tetapi dapat dengan mudah membuat hati Jongin berdetak tidak karuan didalam rongga dadanya. Saat itu, Jongin terus-menerus memungkiri jika dirinya tidak lurus. Tetapi tepat satu bulan setelah ia mengenal Sehun, Sehun datang ke mansionnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Awalnya Jongin terkejut bukan main ketika sosok seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal langsung memeluknya seperti itu. Tetapi, saat Jongin mendengar isakan demi isakan yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu, Jongin langsung menyadari bahwa itu Sehun.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Tentang mengapa dirinya harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sehun sedang menjalankan aksi menyamarnya untuk menghindari ayahnya yang akan mengirimnya sekolah ke luar negeri. Sehun tidak ingin nasibnya berujung seperti kakaknya, yang mati bunuh diri akibat depresi setelah dipaksa untuk sekolah keluar negeri oleh ayahnya.

Dan karena kejadian malam itu, Jongin bersyukur kepada tuhan bahwa dirinya masih normal.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, terkadang Jongin berfikir tindakan dirinya terhadap Sehun dan tindakan Sehun terhadap dirinya, bisa dibilang jauh dari batas wajar dari sepasang kekasih apalagi teman biasa.

Jongin sering menginap di apartement Sehun karena Daniel tidak mau diajak pulang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dibangunkan oleh Sehun untuk berangkat ke kantor keesokan harinya. Lalu, sarapan pagi bersama Daniel dengan Sehun yang berperan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sehun yang selalu menyambut Jongin dengan senyuman hangat didepan pintu apartement ketika ia pulang dari kantor dan ingin menjemput Daniel yang bermain seharian penuh bersama Sehun di apartement milik Sehun. Atau Sehun yang tidak pernah marah atau menyangga setiap Daniel memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Mommy.

Bagi Jongin, semua itu tidak normal tetapi tak dipungkirinya jika situasi-situasi dan keadaan seperti itu membuat dirinya seakan berada diatas awan.

Jongin sendiri bingung. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Sehun? Teman? Tapi Jongin tidak ingin hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman. Pasangan kekasih? Jongin lebih berani untuk menyebut hubungan dirinya dan Sehun lebih menyerupai pasangan suami istri ketimbang pasangan kekasih.  
Pasangan suami-istri? Jongin tidak gila. Jangankan janji suci di hadapan pendeta yang mengikat dirinya dan Sehun sebagai pasangan suami dan istri, bahkan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun saja, Jongin belum pernah melakukannya.

Gila memang. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa dirinya masih belum mampu untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun, mungkin?

"Jongin, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disana?" Suara lembut Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan masakannya, "Sehun," Jongin merangkul pinggul ramping Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepanya diperpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Hm?" Gumam Sehun sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Jongin.

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab atau sekedar memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka dan malah tenggelam pada kegiatan menyesap aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan untuknya.

Sehun juga diam, tidak memberontak atau sekedar memprotes tindakan Jongin yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Sehun membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Karena Sehun terbiasa. Terbiasa akan semua tindakan-tindakan kecil Jongin yang mampu membuat jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

"Dad, _Mom_," Jongin tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika suara Daniel menginterupsi ditengah kesunyian.

"Aku mandi dulu," ucap Jongin lalu diikuti kecupan singkat yang ia daratkan di pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

Setelah Jongin berlalu, Sehun menghadap kearah Daniel yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos.

"Hei," Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Daniel dan mendudukan bocah bermata bulat itu di _top table_.

"_You hungry_?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Daniel mengangguk beberapa kali yang membuatnya begitu lucu dimata Sehun sehingga Sehun mendarat beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi gempal Daniel.

Sehun menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Daniel seraya berkata, "_Wanna help me to make some food for our dinner_?"

"Ayeay, kapten!" Seru Daniel bersemangat dan sekali lagi kecupan diberikan Sehun diatas pipi gembul Daniel.

Jongin yang hendak mengambil handuk, terpaku ditempatnya berdiri setelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdesir hebat. Senyum pun tersunggingkan di wajah pria bergaris rahang tegak itu.

Seharusnya aku memang mengikat Sehun dalam ikatan suci itu.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih tergantung indah dileher nya ketika Sehun tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin dan Sehun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bajuku?" tanya Jongin.

"Diatas kasur, sudah kusiapkan," kaki Jongin lemas mendengarnya.

_Perasaan itu lagi_, batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan setelan kaus putih polos dan celana jeans pendek.

"Daddy! Cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah lapar," rengek Daniel yang pipinya sudah memerah akibat menahan kesal karena Daddy nya terlalu lama.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan itu.

"Aku sudah membujuknya agar makan terlebih dahulu sejak sore tadi, tapi ia bersikukuh ingin menunggumu," kata Sehun seraya membukakqm piring yang bertelungkup dihadapan Jongin dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongin.

Jongin mendengus lalu berkomentar, "Dia memang keras kepala,"

"Sepertimu," Jongin mendelik kearah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"Sehun, kau besok ada acara atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku ada janji untuk menemani Kyungsoo untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin," Sehun meletakkan sesendok sayur keatas piring makan Daniel.

"Oh? Dia jadi menikah dengan Luhan?" Sehun mengamini pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Memang ada apa?" Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas yang kini tengah sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain," jelas Jongin.

"Oh, acara liburan untuk Daniel?" Jongin menggeleng pertanda tebakan Sehun salah.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Hanya berdua saja, kau dan aku," ujar Jongin dan membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu Daniel bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia kini beralih merapihkan piring makan Daniel yang berantakan.

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Soojung. Ibuku bilang anak itu sedang libur semester," Sebenarnya Jongin malas menitipkan Daniel pada adiknya, Soojung. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena ayah dan ibu nya berada di London.

"Oh, _great_! Kalau begitu, bisa menjemputku besok di butik milik Tiffany _eonnie_?" pinta Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat Jongin gemas lalu mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan membawa Daniel ke acara _fitting_ gaun pengantin Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ku jemput jam empat sore besok, okay?" Jongin menggendong Daniel untuk membiarkan Sehun lebih leluasa membersihkan meja makan.

" _No problem_," senyum Sehun terasa begitu mematikan bagi Jongin. Entah kenapa, Jongin belum terbiasa melihat senyum itu. Selalu akan ada sensasi yang seakan menyengat kulit saat senyum itu diarahkan kepadanya. Dan sensasi itu yang membuat Jongin ingin terbang melayang didetik itu juga.

_Astaga, Jongin! Kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, bukan remaja SMA lagi_, batinnya tak karuan.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi Jongin masih dihadapkan dengan setumpuk tugas kantor nya yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan malam ini juga. Jongin memang sangat amat terbiasa tidur larut malam, bahkan terkadang tidak tidur seharian hanya demi menyelesaikan tugas kantor nya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil secangkir teh ke _pantry_. Suasana apartement Sehun sudah sepi. Mungkin Daniel sudah tidur, batinnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Jongin bergegas menuju ruang tv dimana ia meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya disana.

_"""Now give me your hand!" he said. "We'll get home safely, you'll see!" The tiny white pebbles gleamed in the moonlight, and the children found their way home. They crept through a half open window, without wakening their parents. Cold, tired but thankful to be home again, they slipped into bed."_" langkah Jongin terhenti tepat didepan kamar Sehun.

Jongin mendekati celah pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. Dan Jongin kembali terdiam di tempatnya berdiri ketika sepasang indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok Sehun tengah mendongengkan Daniel.

_""Next day, when their stepmother discovered that Hansel and Gretel had returned, she went into a rage. Stifling her anger in front of the children, she locked her bedroom door, reproaching her husband for failing to carry out her orders. The weak woodcutter protested, torn as he was between shame and fear of disobeying his cruel wife. The wicked stepmother kept Hansel and Gretel under lock and key all day with nothing for supper but a sip of water and some hard bread,"_" Jongin memperhatikan Daniel yang asyik memainkan ujung rambut Sehun yang terjuntai indah disisi kiri kepala nya.

_Deg._

_Lagi-lagi, perasaan senang berlebih itu muncul dalam hati Jongin._

_""All night, husband and wife quarreled, and when dawn came, the woodcutter led the children out into the forest. Hansel, however, had not eaten his bread, and as he walked through the trees, he left a trail of crumbs behind him to mark the way. But the little boy had forgotten about—"_" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Jongin membiarkan fikiran nya terbang jauh melayang. Satu tahun tanpa kepastian seperti ini, rasanya sudah cukup baginya. Cukup baginya untuk satu tahun membiarkan Sehun terombang-ambing dalam ketidakjelasaan hubungan mereka seperti ini.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Sehunnie," gumam Jongin pelan.

.

Sehun terbangun ketika tubuh mungil Daniel menggeliat didalam pelukannya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya jatuh pada jam digital yang terletak di atas meja nakas nya.

"Jongin pasti sudah berangkat," gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun kembali melirik Daniel yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya aku memandikan Daniel terlebih dahulu," Jari-jemari Sehun mulai membelai rambut Daniel yang menguarkan aroma bayi pekat ke udara.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan oleh Daniel ketika di asuh olehnya? Apakah Daniel menyukainya atau malah sebaliknya? Apa dirinya terlihat buruk dimata bocah itu?

"Daniel, _come on wake up_, _please_," Bisik Sehun ditelinga bocah penggila leggo itu. Daniel menggeliat beberapa saat, tetapi masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, _we'll out today_!_ Remember_? _Kyungie aunty is waiting for you and me_," lagi, Sehun berbisik pada Daniel seraya tangan bebasnya mengusap-usap punggung Daniel.

Ya, berhasil. Daniel mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"_Mom_, _let me sleep again. Give me five minutes more_," Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Daniel.

"_No more sleep_, _we are late now_. _Come come come_! _Kyungie aunty means a lot of cupcakes and cookies_! _You wanna_, _right_? _Come_!" Daniel menurut saja ketika perempuan yang ia anggap sebagai ibu nya itu mejulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong dirinya.

Sehun lupa sedari kapan, hari-hari nya selalu dimulai dengan mengurusi Daniel. Sehun tidak ingat, yang jelas, harinya lebih berwarna ketika anak itu yang menjadi awalnya.

Atau sebenarnya, karena ayah dari anak itu?

.

Sehun baru tiba di restoran tempatnya janjian dengan Kyungsoo sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Kyungsoo memintanya untuk ke restoran terlebih dahulu karena Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan suatu hal padanya. Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, terduduk disalah satu bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo serta tunangannya, Luhan.

"Whoa, _aunty_! Gamsahamnida," Sehun tersenyum melihat Daniel bersorak sorai karena Kyungsoo memang memberikannya sekotak kue mangkuk dan biskuit cokelat. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Daniel pelan. Lalu Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo pun langsung mengambil sebuah tindakan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

"Daniel, ingin melihat pameran robot-robot keren bersama Samchon?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benarkah? Dimana, Samchon?!" Tanggap Daniel bersemangat.

"Di gedung yang ada disebrang jalan sana. Kau lihat?" Daniel mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan dan mengangguk bersemangat setelahnya.

"Aku mau! Ayo Samchon!" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung bergerak, Daniel menarik tangan Luhan dan buru-buru menyeret pria berkewarganegaraan China itu keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Daniel, Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sehun. Sehun yang sadar dilihati seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mendorong cakir kopi nya dengan diiringi helaan nafas berat.

"Sehun, kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghelas nafasnya.

"Lihat, kau sudah dua puluh dua, Sehun." Sehun masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan polos, "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan menjadi _baby sitter_ dari anak Jongin itu, huh?" Kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan Sehun yang terlihat seperti berpura-pura bodoh dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan _baby sitter_ anak itu, kau tahu," Sehun merengut sebal dikatai sebagai baby sitter Daniel oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin padamu hingga kau rela berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini," tutur Kyungsoo gemas. Sejujunya Kyungsoo amat sangat prihatin melihat Sehun yang tidak mempunyai kejelasan status dengan perfect-human-being-sir-kim-jongin itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini," Protes Sehun tak terima yang kemudian di hadiahi tatapan bengis nan sadis dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang kau tidak berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini, Oh Sehun?! Kau rela mengasuh anak itu, tanpa dibayar, tanpa diberi kepastian hubungan, tanpa dianggap olehnya?! Kau bilang itu bukan berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan?! Kau gila, Sehun," maki Kyungsoo tak sabaran. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu jenuh menasihati Sehun secara baik-baik. Kalau Sehun tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, Kyungsoo sudah bertekad akan menaikkan tingkat kegalakannya.

"Ish, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku! Aku kan tidak tuli, Kyungsoo-ya," protes Sehun tak terima.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Sehun, "Kau memang tidak tuli tapi kau bodoh,"

"Yah! Mau sampai kapan kau mengataiku bodoh seperti itu terus? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bodoh," geram Sehun.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa lagi padaku?! Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya," Sehun rasa Kyungsoo sedang datang bulan. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu sampai seperti ini mengomeli dirinya.

"Tidak usah kau dengar kalau begitu," ujar Sehun polos. Tak menghiraukan emosi Kyungsoo yang kembali naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Sehun, aku akan menikah minggu lusa. Dan aku akan tinggal di China setelahnya. Aku tidak mau kau terus-menerus tebelenggu seperti ini, aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau tahu tidak seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mencabik-cabik Kim Jongin-mu itu? Sangat amat besar melebihi rasa cintaku pada Luhan," mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan mau tidak mau Sehun jadi tidak enak hati sendiri.

Sebenarnya, kalau difikir-fikir, hubungan tanpa status adalah hal biasa. Tapi dalam kasus Sehun, semuanya menjadi amat sangat tidak biasa dimata Kyungsoo. Pertama, Sehun digantung tanpa sebuah status yang jelas selama hampir satu tahun. Kedua, anak bernama Daniel itu, sudah terlalu melekat pada Sehun. Bahkan anak itu sampai memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan seorang ibu. Ketiga, menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin seakan tidak mempunyai niat untuk memberikan sebuah kejelasan pada Sehun tentang hubungan mereka. Keempat, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jongin selama ini menjalin sebuah kedekatan dengan Sehun. Tak terkecuali, keluarga Jongin sendiri. Sehun mengaku pada Kyungsoo—setelah didesak terlebih dahulu, tentu saja— bahwa Jongin tidak pernah membawanya bertemu dengan orang tua lelaki itu selama ini. Jangankan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Sehun diajak berkencan yang benar-benar seperti kencan saja seperti nya tidak pernah kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat. Menurut Kyungsoo, seharusnya disini Sehun berhak memaki Jongin atas segala perlakuan yang diterima olehnya. Tetapi, memang sudah garis takdir Kyungsoo yang harus memiliki sahabat dengan kebaikan hati yang sangat amat berlebih seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memaksa Jongin memberikan kepastian itu jika dia sendiri tidak mau," lirih Sehun seraya menggeggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya, Jongin bukan tidak mau memberikannya. Hanya saja, mungkin ada sesuatu dari dalam diriku yang membuat Jongin ragu untuk memberikan kepastian itu padaku," Kyungsoo mendelik bengis untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini pada Sehun. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memberikan privat kepada Sehun tentang bagaimana cara menjadi jahat.

"Sehun aku bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin jika ia benar-benar hanya mempermainkanmu," ancam Kyungsoo penuh keseriusan. Tapi Sehun malah menanggapi ancaman itu dengan gelak tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Apa itu lucu? Aku sedang tidak melawak, bodoh," Protes Kyungsoo tak suka. Sementara Sehun mengabaikan protesan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku yang akan menjamin bahwa diriku tidak akan semenyedihkan ini lagi. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap hidupku semenyedihkan yang kau bayangkan itu,"

"Kau memang sudah gila, Sehun," komentar Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau yang berlebihan. Dasar drama queen, sudah kubilang kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Lihat akibatnya? Sekarang kau bahkan lebih hebat berakting daripada bernyanyi, kurasa," kalau boleh Kyungsoo jujur, ia jadi ingin mencakar Sehun.

"Sial kau," umpat Kyungsoo sebal.

Sehun terkikik, "Sekarang, lebih baik kau fokus pada pernikahanmu. Jangan memikirkan aku apalagi menasihatiku terus seperti itu. Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu. Bahkan kalau kau mau tahu, Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan memberikan ceramah gratis padaku akhir-akhir ini. Hah, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku hampir gila karena mendengar ocehan yang sama dari mulut berbeda?"

"Sehun, janji padaku. Jika Jongin tidak juga memberikan kejelasan status padamu dalam waktu dua bulan, kau harus mau ku kenalkan dengan Chanyeol," Mata Sehun terbelalak sempurna. Refleks, Sehun mencubit lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau, hah? Sakit, kau tahu!" Kyungsoo memelototi Sehun. Sementara Sehun balik memelototi Kyungsoo, tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Aku tidak sudi kau jodohkan dengan manusia berisik bertelinga lebar itu! Lagi pula, kau tahu betul, kan? _Giant Park_ itu sudah di cap seumur hidup oleh Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Jangan libatkan aku jika kau ingin menyatakan perang dengan Baekhyun," Kyungsoo diam-diam menyetujui ucapan Sehun dalam hatinya. Kalau ia menjodohkan Sehun dengan Chanyeol, itu sama saja seperti perang dunia ketiga. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tanda ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, baik. Ku pegang ucapanmu, Sehun. Aku tidak mau tahu," Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kemudian Sehun melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas. Kapan kau akan ke butik?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sibuk dengan kue panekuk nya.

"Habis ini saja, bagaimana? Biarkan Daniel menyusul bersama Luhan nanti," Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan meeting nya dengan salah satu klien dari Dubai. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi kerjanya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba, dering telfon di atas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Dengan malas Jongin mengangkat telfonnya, "Ya?"

"_Sajangnim_, _hwajangnim_ dan istrinya ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang juga," Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Suruh mereka masuk," titah Jongin pada Yixing, sekretaris nya.

"Baik, _Sajangnim_," sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Jongin menyandarkan punggung nya ke sandaran kursi duduknya, menunggu kedua orang yang akan datang menemuinya. Jongin meraih setumpuk map bewarna-warni diatas mejanya dan mulai membaca map yang mengantri untuk ditanda tangani itu satu persatu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk," seru Jongin. Ia sibuk menel itu kata demi kata yang tertera pada lembaran kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

Grep.

"Jonginnie, bogoshippeo!" Jongin diam saja ketika wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menubruk tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu, membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis, "Eomma, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas, le-lepash,"

Secara refleks, sang ibunda pun melepaskan pelukannya kepada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Maafkan eomma. Eomma terlalu merindukan dirimu," Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada map-map tadi. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya berbuat sesuka hati mereka.

"Eomma dan Appa kenapa pulang secepat ini? Bukankah harus nya tahun depan?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Eh? Kau tidak senang kami kembali kesini?" Tuan Kim menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin dengan nada mengintimidasi. Jongin pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Appa, appa tahu betul bukan itu maksudku," Sang Ayah hanya terkikik setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kacau," komentar ayah Jongin ketika pria paruh baya itu menyadari raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat muram.

Jongin diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan ayah nya yang tidak ingin ia menjawab itu. Ayahnya yang sudah sangat hafal dengan gelagat anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai tanda ia paham jika Jongin sedang mengalami masalah.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Appa dan Eomma, kalau kau mau," tawar Tuan Kim yang disambut gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Appa," kilah Jongin.

"Eomma sudah hafal dirimu baik luar maupun dalam, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya seperti itu," Sekali lagi, Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Salah satu klien besar perusahaan kita dari Jerman membatalkan kontrak kerja tadi pagi,"

"Oh, itu masalahnya?" Tanya Ayahnya meyakini. Jongin mengangguk.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah begitu peduli pada klien-klien kita yang membatalkan kontrak lerja," komentar Ayahnya. Jongin hanya melirik Ayahnya sekilas dengan perasaan sebal. Kata siapa ia tidak pernah peduli dengan klien-klien yang membatalkan kontrak kerja? Bahkan dirinya pernah membentak Sehun akibat salah satu klien yang mundur dalam sebuah kontrak.

Eh, tunggu. Sehun?

Jongin jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika sosok itu terlintas di benak nya.

"Yeobo, apa kau rasa anak kita sedikit aneh?" Bisik ibu Jongin yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ayah Jongin memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Lihat, lima detik yang lalu, wajahnya sangat amat muram. Lalu sekarang, dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Aku khawatir, Yeobo," Ujar Ibunda Jongin dengan nada cemas. Tiba-tiba wanita yang look-so-glamour-from-head-to-toe itu teringat dengan cucu kesayangannya.

"Jongin! Daniel, eodiga?"

"Bersama Sehun," jawab Jongin santai.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun? Baby sitter?" Tanya Ibu Jongin, polos.

Jongin terkesiap. Ah ya, Jongin lupa. Ia belum memberitahukan tentang Sehun kepada kedua orang tua nya itu.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak ke udara. Jongin dan kedua orang tua nya serempak menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Jongin.

"Soojung!" Seru Jongin tak terima.

"Apa?" Tanggap Soojung santai. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya. Jongin memasang wajah kaget nya.

"Eomma, Appa! Aku merindukan kalian~ Kenapa tidak bilang akan pulang lebih cepat?!" Soojung memeluk erat dan mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya secara bergantian. Menunjukkan betapa gadis itu sangat merindukan keduanya.

"Kejutan?" Gurau sang Ayah. Soojung tersenyum lebar memamerkan eyes smile cantiknya.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma tadi. Siapa Sehun?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sehun itu, gadis cantik pengasuh Daniel. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasih nya, Eomma," sambar Soojung semena-mena. Membuat sebuah jitakan mendarat didahi nya.

"Aw! Sakit!" Soojung mengaduh setelah kakak laki-lakinya itu menjitak dirinya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, _Eomma_!" Seru Jongin.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, Eomma!" Balas Soojung tak mau kalah.

"Tahu apa kau, huh?! Anak kecil diam saja," Jongin mencubit lengan Soojung.

"Hey sakit, bodoh! Hentikan itu," protes Soojung tak terima karena terus-menerus di hadiahi jitakan serta cubitan secara gratis oleh Jongin.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan! Kalian ini! Sudah besar masih saja bertengkar," gemas dengan kelakuan kedua buah hati nya yang tidak berubah, nyonya kim menjewer telinga kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Aw, aw! _Eomma_ ampun, _Eomma_~" Jongin dan Soojung dengan kompak merintih kesakitan. Padahal ibu mereka hanya memegang telinga mereka, tanpa menariknya apalagi menggunakan tenaga. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan tentang seseorang bernama Sehun itu kepada Appa dan Eomma?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya secepat kilat. Tuan Kim mengangguk, tanda mempersilahkan Jongin untuk mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, memang benar sih Sehun itu yang membantuku mengasuh Daniel—tapi dia bukan _babysitter_! Aku tidak gila untuk memperkerjakan seorang mahasiswi kedokteran sebagai baby sitter!" Lanjut Jongin cepat ketika ekor matanya menangkap Soojung yang akan kembali merecoki penjelasannya.

Ayah Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasan yang tengah ditutur kan oleh Jongin, "Lalu?"

"Ya, Sehun itu—seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi. Kalau boleh ku bilang, Sehun itu—" Jongin sengaja menggantung kalimat nya. Ia melirik kepada kedua orang tuanya, untuk melihat mimik wajah keduanya. Jongin tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas nya perlahan-lahan lewat mulut nya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

_Yes! Ini dia sequel timezone!_

_Maaf ya kelamaan bikinin sequelnya huhu t_t baru sempet di post t_t_

_Sebenernya ini oneshoot, berhubung kepanjangan kupotong jadi twoshoot hehet;3_

_Maaf juga kalau potong scene nya jadi nyebelin gini(?) ahahaha~_

_So, review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

{ A Sequel of Timezone — A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4, Chapter 2 }

Don't like don't read, bby~

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

genderswitch!Sehun;Kyungsoo

typo(s), ooc, alternative-universe

.

"Ya, Sehun itu—seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi. Kalau boleh ku bilang, Sehun itu—" Jongin sengaja menggantung kalimat nya. Ia melirik kepada kedua orang tuanya, untuk melihat mimik wajah keduanya. Jongin tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas nya perlahan-lahan lewat mulut nya.

"—Calon istriku," tandas Jongin _to the point_.

"APA?!" Jongin sudah menduga, kedua orang tua nya pasti tidak percaya dengan ucapannya dan tidak akan segan menghadiahi dirinya sebuah pekikan ketidak percayaan.

"Aku bilang juga apa!" Seru Soojung tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempunyai calon istri?" Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibu nya, sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Apakah sebutan calon istri itu tepat atau tidak.

"Dan kau berani-berani nya tidak mengenalkan gadis itu kepada kami selaku orang tuamu?" Kini giliran ayahnya yang mengintimidasi nya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Ah, bukan seperti itu! Dia memang calon istriku, tetapi aku belum melamar nya. Makanya aku tidak berani membawa nya ke hadapan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Aku saja tidak tahu apakah lamaranku akan di tolak atau di terima," jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Mengundang sebuah cengiran binal diwajah Soojung.

"Ah, jadi selama setahun ini, kau menjalin hubungan tanpa status ya dengan Sehun _eonnie_? Kalau aku jadi Sehun _eonnie_, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran dari seorang laki-laki yang tega membuatku berlarut-larut dalam ketidakpastian seperti itu," ledek Soojung memanas-manasi Jongin.

"Soojung. Berhentilah sebelum aku melemparmu keluar dari gedung ini," Soojung tertawa puas ketika mendengar kefrustasian dalam nada suara kakaknya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Kalian ini benar-benar membuat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ pusing," lerai Nyonya Kim yang pegal melihat kedua anaknya yang tidak pernah bisa akur itu.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melamarnya?" Sang _Appa_ membawa percakapan kembali kepada topik awal.

"Nanti malam," jawab Jongin, jujur.

"Baiklah. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mempercayai pilihanmu. Sekarang, bisa kau gambarkan bagaimana dirinya?" Pinta Ayah nya.

"Sehun itu—"

"Dia gadis baik-baik, manis, lemah lembut, penyayang, sabar, keibuan, dapat memenangkan hati Daniel dengan mudah—pokoknya, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tidak akan menyesal nanti," Lagi, ucapan Jongin kembali di sela oleh Soojung.

Harusnya Jongin sadar. Bahwa sampai kapanpun, adiknya itu tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti. Sekalipun mulutnya di rekatkan oleh lakban.

Dan pembicaraan keluarga itu, larut dalam topik tentang diri Sehun dengan Soojung yang berperan sebagai _story teller_.

.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sahabat terbaiknya itu, sungguh amat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin mordern berwarna putih yang ekor nya menjuntai indah ke lantai.

Tapi, lagi-lagi kalimat-kalimat sejenis ini memasuki gendang telinga Sehun, "Aku tidak menyukai modelnya. Ekor nya terlalu panjang,"

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun sudah jengah memandangi Kyungsoo yang terus menggonta-ganti gaun nya sejak empat setengah jam yang lalu itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun manapun. Kau sadar tidak? Ini sudah gaun keenam yang kau kenakan dan kau komentari,"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan ekor nya, Sehun. Aku akan berjalan menuju altar, bukan untuk menyapu karpet merah yang akan ku lalui nanti," Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Sayang, benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Kau terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun apapun. Kau sadar tidak? Seluruh pegawai butik ini nyaris tidak ada yang menganggur karena mencarikan gaun yang sesuai dengan permintaanmu," Luhan angkat bicara juga akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat Daniel yang hampir mati kebosanan di sofa dengan rubik yang tengah ia mainkan tanpa minat di kedua tangannya.

"Tapi—"

_Cup.__  
_  
Luhan membungkam Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman. Sehun menutup mata Daniel sesegera mungkin agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya. Jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan akibat tindakan Luhan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Gemas karena Luhan hampir menodai penglihatan Daniel, Sehun menendang tungkai kaki Luhan dengan sengaja.

"_Yah_, Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau?!" Protes Luhan tak terima. Sehun balas memelototi laki-laki yang dijuluki rusa china itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Tidak ingat ada anak dibawah umur disini, _huh_?" Luhan cengengesan ketika ia sadar bahwa ada anak berumur kurang dari lima tahun yang matanya tengah ditutupi oleh kedua tangan Sehun.

"_Uhm_, _sorry_," Sehun berdecih pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutupi kedua mata Daniel.

Kemudian Sehun teringat bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan _flip_ pada benda itu untuk melihat jam berapa saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemani acara fitting baju pengantin kalian sampai selesai. Aku punya janji dengan Jongin,"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menatap Sehuh dalam diam.

"Daniel, ayo sayang. Beri salam perpisahan pada _Aunty_ dan _Samchon_," Daniel dengan mudah nya menuruti setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Daniel membungkuk kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Lalu diikuti sebuah salam khas penduduk di Thailand yang memang sudah terlalu melekat pada diri anak itu karena ayah kandung anak itu adalah warga negara Thailand.

Kyungsoo yang sangat gemas, menarik Daniel ke pelukannya, "Ah sayang, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan? _Poppo_?" Kyungsoo mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi kirinya. Daniel yang mengerti maksud dari sahabat ( _calon_ ) ibu nya itu langsung mengecup pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah semakin gemas dengan tingkah Daniel dan sekarang gadis bermata bulat itu beralih mengkelitiki Daniel yang membuat Daniel kegelian diselingi tawa lepas nya.

"Kyungsoo," rengek Sehun pelan. Luhan yang menyadari bahwa Sehun diburu oleh waktu, menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Lalu Luhan menggesturkan mata nya kearah Sehun, Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Hehe, maaf Sehun. Habisnya aku belum bermain dengannya seharian ini," Kyungsoo mengangkat dua jarinya ke udara. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti atas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pamit ya. Sampai jumpa," Sehun melambaikan tangannya seraya menuntun Daniel keluar dari gedung itu.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari mobil Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menemukan mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sudah sangat dihafal olehnya. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin Jongin menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Hei," sapa Jongin ketika Sehun sudah berada didalam mobil setelah gadis itu mendudukan Daniel di kursi belakang.

"Hei," Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Jongin.

"Kita kemana dulu?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Langsung saja ke apartement Soojung, bagaimana?" Jongin mengangguk, "Okay,"

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan, cukup hening diantara kedua nya. Hanya suara _game_ dari psp yang dimainkan oleh Daniel yang bergema dalam mobil itu. Jongin sendiri diam karena dirinya dilanda _nerveous_ yang teramat sangat, sementara Sehun bingung harus memulai percakapan seperti apa karena Jongin terlihat sangat fokus pada jalan di depan sana.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun akhirnya.

"_Hm_?" Tanggap Jongin dengan sebuah gumaman halus.

"Kita sebenarnya akan kemana?" Tanya Sehun penuh penasaran.

Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu berkata, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu,"

Sehun kembali diam. Ia berfikir sejenak.

_Kenapa terasa sangat canggung seperti ini? Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?__  
_  
"Sehun," Sehun menoleh menghadap kearah Jongin, "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menelfon Soojung? Katakan padanya, bahwa kita akan datang ke apartementnya," Sehun menuruti perkataan Jongin. Kemudian ia merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel nya.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan adiknya melalui telfon dengan ekor matanya. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tanda ia gugup. Jongin tahu pasti, Sehun diam sedari tadi karena merasakan aura suram yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Jongin berani bersumpah, ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini selama dua puluh empat tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, tidak sekalipun ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang paling di segani dalam suatu rapat adu _tender_. Diam-diam Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas yang ia tahan sejak mengajak Sehun berbicara sekitar beberapa menit lalu seraya melafalkan rentetan do'a disela nya.

_Tuhan, aku memang bukan pengikutmu yang paling taat di dunia ini. Tapi aku mohon, bimbing diriku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada gadis yang tengah terduduk disampingku saat ini. _

.

"Jaga Daniel baik-baik. Sampai aku lihat ada goresan sedikit saja pada tubuhnya, ku berhentikan kau jadi adikku." Ancam Jongin sengit, Soojung yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah takut dengan Jongin, hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Jongin.

"Lakukan saja," tantang Soojung.

Mereka tengah berdiri diambang pintu apartement minimalis milik Soojung. Daniel sudah mengambil alih kuasa apartement Soojung beberapa saat yang lalu dengan dirinya yang mulai berlari kesana kemari mengejar anak anjing milik Soojung didalam sana.

Soojung melirik tangan kakaknya yang menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, "Biar ku tebak, kalian akan pergi kencan?"

Perkataan Soojung sukses membuat pipi Sehun merona hebat dan menundukkan kepala dibuatnya. Jongin yang menangkap gerak-gerik Sehun dengan ekor matanya, langsung mendesis geram kearah Soojung, "_Yah_! Hentikan kegemaranmu merecoki urusan kami."

"Peduli apa aku?" Soojung kembali tertawa yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas berat Jongin.

"Yasudahlah, tidak ada gunanya pula aku berbicara denganmu. Ayo, Sehun. Kita berangkat," Jongin menarik jemari Sehun yang tengah ia genggam untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tetapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika Daniel berteriak memanggil Sehun, "_Mommy_!"

Sehun melepaskan gengaman tangan Jongin dan berlutut dihadapan Daniel untuk menyamai tinggi anak itu, "_Mommy _ingin kemana?"

Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk menyeka keringat yang mengucur pada dahi _anak_nya seraya tersenyum dan kemudia menjawab, "Daniel disini dulu bersama Soojungie _aunty_, ya? _Mommy_ pergi sebentar bersama _Daddy_ karena ada suatu hal," jelas Sehun. Tangannya masih sibuk menyisir rambut Daniel yang lepek oleh keringat.

"T-tapi, Daniel tidak mau _Mom_ pergi!" Jongin membeku ditempatnya ketika suara Daniel berubah dengan nada merengek. Sehun menengok kearah dengan pandangan yang seolah meminta bantuan Jongin untuk menjelaskan pada Daniel.

"Tapi—" Baru satu kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin, mimik wajah Daniel langsung berubah muram.

_Tidak, Daniel! Tidak, jangan sekarang! Daddy mohon!_ — Pekik Jongin sekuat tenaga dalam hatinya. Ia dapat menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"_Hueee_!" Jongin memijat pelipisnya pelan ketika tangis Daniel pecah diperpotongan leher Sehun. Sehun mengangkat tubuh bocah berumur 5 tahun itu dan mengelus-elus punggung Daniel dengan pelan untuk meredakan tangisnya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sehun dan ikut mengelus-elus tubuh bagian belakang Daniel mulai dari mulai kepala sampai punggung, "_Ssh_, jangan menangis, _Dear_," bukannya mereda, tangis Daniel semakin menjadi dan bocah laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Jongin, tidak bisakah kita pergi dengan membawa Daniel bersama?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin hampir saja mengalah dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa membawa Daniel bersama. _Ini_ terlalu istimewa untuknya dan Sehun.

"_No_. _Just this time_, _we can't, Sehun._" Sehun meneguk salivanya dengan berat. Jawaban Jongin terlalu serius untuk ia debat kembali.

Sehun menghujani kepala Daniel dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh kasih sayang secara singkat, "Daniel,_ listen to Mommy_,_ Dear_._ Mommy is promise_, after_ this_,_ we'll have vacation to the beach or wherever you want_. _But_,_ this time_,_ will my little baby-boo stay at here for awhile_?_ For Mommy_?" Daniel menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah dari ceruk leher Sehun dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berlinang.

"_C-can I k-keep your w-words_, _Mom_?" tanya Daniel dengan nafasnya yang tersengal. Sehun menghapus jejak air mata dipipi dengan dengan ibu jarinya. "_Yes_, _sure_ _baby_."

Jongin dan Soojung sama-sama tertegun ditempat mereka ketika melihat bagaimana mudahnya Sehun menaklukan kekeras kepalaan Daniel kurang dari waktu sepuluh menit. Jongin tidak pernah bisa membuat kesepakatan secepat itu ketika Daniel mulai merengek apalagi ketika Daniel sudah menangis. Soojung apalagi. Saat kali pertama dirinya memergoki sang kakak tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sehun dan Daniel diatas karpet kamar kakaknya, Soojung tahu, Sehun itu _special_.

"_Soojungie_, tolong jaga Daniel baik-baik, ya? Maaf merepotkanmu sebelumnya," Sehun menyerahkan tangan mungil Daniel kepada Soojung. Soojung tersenyum, "Ah, _Unnie_ tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Daniel kan tetap keponakanku," Soojung mengelus puncak kepala Daniel.

_Ah, benar juga. Aku, kan, bukan siapa-siapa disini. Kenapa aku harus merasa tidak enak pada Soojung yang jelas-jelas memiliki ikatan darah langsung dengan Daniel? _Pikir Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh canggung, "Ah ya, _Soojungie_. Tadi Daniel sudah makan siang, biasanya ia akan meminta makan malamnya sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Nanti malam, sebelum ia tidur, berikan saja susu yang sudah ku taruh didalam tas nya. Lalu jangan lupa membacakan buku ceritanya, ya?" Jongin menatap _blank_ kearah Sehun yang memaparkan wejangan kepada Soojung tentang Daniel. Sementara Soojung yang mengerti kekhawatiran Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi kakaknya yang menggelikan dibelakang sana.

"Tenang saja, _Unnie_! Aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin untukmu," janji Soojung pada Sehun.

Soojung beralih kepada kakaknya yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun, "_Oppa_, cepat sana. Tunggu apa lagi? Nanti keburu hari gelap!" seru Soojung.

Jongin kembali meraih telapak tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bilang pada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ aku mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai besok." Jongin dapat merasakan telapak tangan Sehun menegang dalam genggamannya setelah ia selesai mengucapkan pesannya pada Soojung.

"Ya, aku mengerti! _Unnie_, bersiaplah! Aku akan menagih ceritanya padamu nanti ketika kalian sudah kembali!" Sehun menatap Soojung, bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Soojung sampai-sampai ia tidak membalas lambaian tangan Soojung dan Daniel padanya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya kini tengah ditarik oleh Jongin menuju lift dan jantungnya yang berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

Setelah dibungkam oleh keheningan yang cukup lama selama perjalanan, akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun sampai ditempat tujuan Jongin.

_Incheon International Airpot_.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun pada Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Ya?" Sahut Jongin lembut.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari? Kau mau menjepemut seseorang, ya?" Tanya Sehun, polos. Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia tertawa pelan sebelum mengacak surai Sehun dengan gemas.

"Kita ada diterminal keberangkatan, Sayang. Kita yang akan pergi," Jelas Jongin sebelum mencuri kecupan di bibir Sehun.

"Tapi, memangnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sehun, lagi. Yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Jongin.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," Kata Jongin dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Sehun menelan salivanya, gugup. Jongin memang gemar membuatnya penasaran tapi seingatnya ini adalah ulah Jongin yang paling membuatnya nyaris mati berdiri memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Jongin saat ini. Kemana Jongin akan membawanya? Adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang terus memenuhi otak Sehun sedari tadi. Jongin memang akan berlaku sedikit sinting dalam memberinya sebuah kejutan-kejutaan yang tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya sekalipun. Seperti contohnya sekarang ini, Jongin mengatakan mereka yang akan pergi tetapi nyatanya barang yang mereka bawa hanyalah apa yang saat ini melekat pada tubuh mereka. Tidak lebih.

"Ayo, Sehun. Pesawat kita akan _take off_ sekitar lima belas menit lagi,"

Pesawat apa yang dimaksud Jongin, Yatuhan! Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, aku dan Jongin bahkan belum melakukan _boarding pass_ atau apapun yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang akan berpergian menggunakan pesawat.

_Sehun melupakan sesuatu. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya terikat dengan Kim Jongin. Sang pewaris utama Kim's Legacy, yang bersedia memberikan apapun yang membuat Sehun lari dari akal sehat kebahagiannya. Termasuk memberikan Sehun sebuah dunia, yang sampai kapanpun sulit untuk Sehun pahami caranya._

.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun terbangun disebelah Jongin dalam jet pribadi milik Jongin. Ia hampir mati terkejut bukan main ketika disambut oleh seorang _flight attendant_ bertubuh ideal di ambang pintu pesawat yang ternyata milik Jongin pribadi ini.

"_You awake_?" Tanya Jongin yang tengah berhadapan dengan laptopnya.

"_Yeah_," sahut Sehun sekenanya. Ia melirik _Alexandre Christie Silver_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 10:45.

"Jongin," rengek Sehun manja dan merangkak untuk mendaratkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Sehun ketika ia baru bangun tidur, tangan besar Jongin terangkat membelai surai madu milik Sehun yang tergerai acak-acakan. "Kau ingin sarapan?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Jongin dapat merasakan Sehun menggeleng diatas pangkuannya.

"_Are we there yet_?" tanya Sehun sedikit tidak jelas karena suaranya teredam oleh perut Jongin dengan posisinya yang seperti ini.

"_Not yet_. _About fourty more minutes we will be landing_. _You can sleep again if you want_," Jongin merasakan pelukan Sehun pada tubuhnya mengerat. Perlahan, ia merundukkan tubuhnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membawa wajah Sehun yang tengah menghadap kearah perutnya untuk menatap wajahnya langsung. Sehun yang matanya masih terpejam, membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Jongin tak kuasa menahan senyumnya melihat Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan dan memabukkan untuknya. Kemudian Jongin mendaratkan bibir sintalnya diatas bibir tipis Sehun. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel satu sama lain, tetapi ketika kedua tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggang Jongin berubah meremat dan mendorong kepala Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, Jongin mulai melumat bibir Sehun secara peralahan tetapi memabukkan untuk Sehun.

"_I do love you with every inch of my body_, Sehun," ungkap Jongin disela-sela _French kiss_ mereka.

"_So do I_, Jongin."

.

Jongin bersyukur, baik dirinya maupun Sehun tidak harus didera jetlag yang meyiksa setelah mendarat di bandara _Charles de Gaulle_ siang tadi. Sekarang Jongin tengah memastikan rencana yang sudah ia susuh dengan sedemikian rupa sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk melamar Sehun akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapannya. Jongin terkikik mengingat ekspresi lucu Sehun yang dikeluarkannya ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara megah itu.

Saat ini, Jongin dan Sehun tengah berada disebuah salon super mewah dibilangan jantung kota Paris. Dan pengorbanan Jongin menunggui Sehun di _make-over _selama lima jam lebih terbayar sudah dengan hasil yang terpampang didepan matanya.

Sehun yang tengah berdiri dihadapan Jongin dengan _evening-gown_ berwarna _pink_ _pastel_ dan _platform heels_ berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dikenakanya. Surai madu yang selalu menguarkan aroma bayi kapanpun Jongin menghirupnya, kini diikat dengan model _pony tail_. Proporsi wajah Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang sudah nyaris sempurna, kini terbalut dengan _make-up _tipis semakin memberikan kesaksian betapa mulusnya wajah berkulit sehalus _porcelain_ itu.

_This is so breath-taking_, piker Jongin dalam benaknya.

"_You're so beautiful_, _as always_," puji Jongin dengan segenap ketulusan dari hati paling dalam.

Pipi Sehun sukses merona sampai ke telinga, "_Thank you_, _Sir_. _You look so perfect with those tuxedo_," Jongin tersenyum mendengar pujian Sehun yang malu-malu seperti itu.

"_Ready_?" Jongin bertanya seraya meletakkan tangannya dipinggang sehingga mebuat _space_ berbentuk segitiga untuk diapit oleh Sehun. Sehun terlihat menerawang sebentar, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya sebelum akhirnya menyambut apitan lengan yang disediakan oleh Jongin, "_Yes_, _I'm ready_."

_One step closer, I'll legally have you in my hands 'till the death of me, Oh Sehun. _

.

"Jongin! Lepaskan kain hitam ini, ini sangat mengganggu kau tahu!" Protes Sehun kepada Jongin karena kain hitam yang melingkar indah menutupi kedua bola matanya saat ini. Jongin terkikik pelan seraya menuntun Sehun untuk keluar dari _Bugatti Veryon _Hitam miliknya.

Jongin memang sengaja menutup mata Sehun sejak ia melajukan mesin mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan. "Tunggu sebentar lagi. Kita sudah sampai," Sehun mengikuti arah tuntunan Jongin secara takut-takut. Karena ia tengah mengenakan _high heels_ setinggi dua belas senti. Tidak lucu jika ia terjatuh karena tersandung _high heels_ nya sendiri karena mata nya ditutup oleh sang kekasih dengan sehelai kain hitam. Tetapi, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun jatuh. Hanya saja—

"Ah, Jongin!" Sehun memekik histeris saat dirinya oleng karena ia merasa dirinya menginjak sebuah batu yang hampir saja membuat dirinya berakhir tersungkur di aspal.

Jongin mengulum senyumnya, "Pelan-pelan, Sayang."

"_Yah_! Apa menurutmu aku bisa pelan-pelan? Kan, kau yang memimping jalanku!" bela Sehun tak rela dengan ucapan Jongin.

Setelah melewati rintangan yang cukup menegangkan untuk dilewati dan memakan waktu seakan setahun lamanya, akhirnya Sehun mendengar Jongin bersuara, "Duduk disini. Dan jangan coba membuka penutup matamu sampai aku yang membukanya," Sehun masih setia mengikuti tuntunan yang diberikan Jongin untuk membawanya duduk disebuah kursi.

Kemudian, hening.

Sehun bisa merasakan dihadapannya, hanya ada deru angin malam yang berhembus pelan. Tidak ada Jongin disana. Sehun mulai curiga apa yang tengah dilakukan Jongin padanya. Mungkinkah Jongin membuangnya ke tempat yang menyeramkan? Entah, yang ingin Sehun lakukan untuk saat ini hanyalah satu.

Menangis.

"Jongin," lirih Sehun pelan, berharap Jongin menanggapi panggilannya. Tetapi nihil, Jongin tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Apa benar dugaannya Jongin meninggalkannya ditempat ini sendirian? Sehun rasa Jongin tidak akan sampai hati melakukan itu. Tetapi ini semua—terlalu membingungkan untuk Sehun.

Sehun berniat untuk membuka kain penutup matanya, tetapi ada sepasang tangan yang menahan gerakannya. Seluruh tubuh Sehun menegang ketika permukaan sepasang tangan itu terasa dingin dikulitnya. Takut memang, tapi Sehun memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Jongin.

Perlahan, ada tangan yang sempat menghentikan gerakkannya, kini membuka kain penutup matanya diiringi dengan sebuah alunan nada yang terdengar indah di telinga Sehun.

# **Christian Bautista – Since I Found You** #

Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika matanya sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari kain penutup itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika ia menyadari dirinya berada diatas ketinggian menara Eiffle dengan ratusan lilin yang menghiasi lantai yang ia pijaki. Dan Oh, jangan lupakan kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih dan _pink_ yang juga bertebaran dilantai membuat Sehun membawa telapak tangan kirinya untuk menutup mulutnya saking tidak percaya nya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Alunan musik terus mengalun, mengiringi ketakjuban Sehun dengan tempat yang dipersembahkan oleh Jongin untuknya malam ini.

"**I think of you in everything that I do****  
****To be with you what ever it takes I'll do****  
****Cause you my love, you all my heart desires****  
****You've lighten up my life forever I'm alive,**"

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan ketika lantunan suara yang sudah menjadi _favorite_ nya selama setahun belakangan ini terangkat ke udara. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjerit sekaligus bahagia ketika ia mendapati sosok Jongin yang tengah terduduk di atas sebuah panggung dan dikelilingi para pemain musik.

"**Since I found you my world seems so brand new****  
****You've show me the love I never knew****  
****Your presence is what my whole life through****  
****Since I found you my life begin so new****  
****Now who needs a dream when there is you****  
****For all of my dreams came true****  
****Since I found you****,**"

Jongin tersenyum menawan menatap wajah Sehun yang sautnya sulit untuk dibaca saat ini. Kaki Sehun seakan terpaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Setiap kata yang dinyakikan Jongin dalam bait lagunya, seakan menyihir Sehun untuk terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"**Your love shines bright****  
****Through all the corners of my heart****  
****Maybe you are my dearest heart****  
****I give you all I have my heart, my soul, my life****  
****My destiny is you****  
****Forever true, I'm so in love with you, **"

Sehun mencengkram kuat kursinya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan ia membutuhkan apapun yang dapat digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang serasa seperti jelly. Seluruh syaraf di otaknya sekan mengalami pemberhentian fungsi secara mendadak. Fikirannya terlalu kacau untuk mencerna apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"**Since I found you my world seems so brand new  
You've show me the love i never knew  
Your presence is what my whole life through  
Since I found you my life begin so new  
Now who needs a dream when there is you  
For all of my dreams came true  
Since I found you**

**My heart forever true  
In love with you.**"

Air mata Sehun meluncur jatuh begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Semuanya terlalu nyata untuk ia anggap hanya sebatas mimpi. Sejujurnya saat ini Sehun berfikir bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur di dalam kamar hotel, menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah perjalan panjang menuju negara yang penuh magis ini. Tapi, Sehun kira, tuhan terlalu jahat untuk membuat ini semua hanya sekedar mimpinya saja.

Sehun menemukan dirinya menahan nafas ketika Jongin mulai turun dari atas panggung dengan senyum mengembang dan berjalan kearah nya. Tangan besar Jongin terangkat ke pipi Sehun untuk menyeka bekas air mata yang membuat anak sungai dikedua pipi merona Sehun.

"_Let's put our hearts into each other hands for life_. _Lets make a plan_, _ten years from tonight_, _we'll tell our childrens the story of how I proposed to you_," Sehun membeku ditempatnya. Ia menyerbu oniks malam milik Jongin dengan manik hazel miliknya, menuntut penjelasan atas semuanya.

Jongin yang mengerti arti tatapan mata Sehun, menarik nafasnya dalam dan pelan kemudian menghembuskannya, "_When I look into your eyes_, _I can see a reflection of the two os us and the life I hope we'll share together_,"

_Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Ku mohon!_ — Do'a Sehun secara berulang dalam hatinya.

"_When I look into my heart_, _I see only you_. _If you can look into your heart and only see me_, _then we should spend the rest of our lives together_," Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Sehun yang bergemetar hebat dengan ibu jarinya.

"_The story of our love is only beginning_. _Lets write our own happy ending_," Sehun kembali terjun menyelam kedalam kedua bola mata Jongin yang menenangkan. Kali ini, Sehun menuntut keseriusan pada mata itu. Dan yang Sehun dapat hanyalah, kemantapan dan keseriusan teramat sangat disana.

Jongin memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sehun ketika gadisnya itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke samping, "_I_ _know_, _my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it_. _You're_ _the only one I want to share the rest of my life_, Sehun. _I can't imagine growing old with anyone else_, _nor do I want to_. _There are many ways to be happy in this life_, _but all I really need is you_, Sehun."

Air mata Sehun jatuh semakin deras seiring dengan rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

_Ini bukan mimpi_, Sehun.

"_I promise you, Sehun_._ No one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me_."

Ia memejamkan matanya, memikirkan betapa lama nya ia mendambakan malam ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Betapa ia sangat ingin Jongin memintanya untuk menenaminya di sisa hidupnya. Betapa ia menggantungkan seluruh hidup dan matinya pada keputusan Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin berlutut dihadapan Sehun. Jongin merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan berbentuk hati ke permukaan. Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jongin. Sampai akhirnya tangan Jongin terangkat untuk membuka kotak itu dan mempersembahkan sebuah cincin berlian ke hadapan Sehun.

"_When I met you_, _I knew I'd met my match_. _It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment_. _How it turns out is all in your hands_, Sehun." Jongin mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "_You deserve the very best_, _someone who will back you up without limits_, _let you grow without borders_, _and love you without end_. _Will you let me be the one_?"

Runtuh sudah semua pertahanan Sehun. Ia membiarkan dirinya untuk jatuh di lantai. Tetapi Jongin terlalu sigap untuk menangkap tubuh Sehun dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang erat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya.

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam ceruk leher Sehun, membiarkan Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas pundaknya. Jongin tahu, cukup menyesakkan bagi Sehun untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa semua penantiannya selama ini, malam ini terwujudkan. Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun dan turun ke punggungnya untuk menenangkan gadis berkulit putih pucat itu.

Setelah dirasa tangis Sehun mulai reda, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun dan menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dalam-dalam.

"_So_, _will you_?" ulang Jongin, menuntut jawaban atas permintannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "_Yes_, _I will_."

.

.

.

"I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life." —Sehun.

" I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." —Jongin.

.

FIN

yes, finally! HAHAHAHA!

ini apa anjir mabok ya gue, mehgad!

duh, guys maafin ya? ini ff udah abal-abal, late update pula, padahal cuma two shots. /kabur/

ya, jadi dua bulan terakhir otak gue ngadat, feels so angsty, mogok diajak berimajinasi-imajinasi yang sweet-sweet gimana gitu. jadi, gue disini mau minta maaf karena, yah ala kadarnya ajalah ya chapter ini. gue buru-buru selesain yang ini karena selain dulu chapter ini udah jadi terus ilang di laptop gue yang malang, juga karena utang ff gue masih banyak, hiks, maafin gue huhu t_t

terus juga gue mau ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang udah ngasih review, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal ini huehehe : ' ) /ketawa lagi lo, thor!/ /iya ampun readersku, sayang! Huhu t_t/

dah ah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya gaes! horror banget ya gue update tengah malem wkwk oyasuminasai, mina-san!

**Review lagi, yuk?**


	3. Chapter 3

{ Sequel }

KaiHun with; Daniel. Gs!Sehun.

**Don't Like Don't Read, Bby.**

* * *

Satu bulan setelah Jongin resmi melamar Sehun dan memperkenalkan gadis yang menyandang status sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Seoul itu kepada orang tuanya, Jongin dan Sehun disibukkan dengan puluhan pemintaan persetujuan dari _Wedding Organizer_ yang ditunjuk oleh Ibu nya untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal dalam hitungan hari.

Jongin menghela nafasnya ketika ponsel nya berdering untuk kali ke tujuh dalam empat puluh lima menit terakhir. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening sebelum akhirnya menggeser perintah _answer_ yang tertera pada benda tipis dengan sejuta fungsi itu.

"Ya, Hallo?"

"Jongin!"

Jongin refleks langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika mendengar pekikkan suara adik sepupunya, "Hanbin, kau tidak berniat membuatku tuli, kan?"

Terdengar gelak tawa bahagia disebrang sana, "Kau harus segera datang ke butik ibu mertuamu! Sehun _noona_ sudah ada disini bersamaku. Apa kau ingin aku menggantikan posisimu sebagai mempelai pria Sehun _noona_? Kau tahu, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," mengabaikan pertanyaan sarkastik Jongin, Hanbin memilih untuk menjahili kakak sepupunya itu.

Jongin memicing sinis, walaupun jelas Hanbin tidak melihatnya, "_Try it if you feeling your life not worth it anymore_."

Jongin mendengus benci ketika Hanbin tertawa kencang atas ucapannya, "Kau sensitif sekali kalau mengenai masalah Sehun _noona_. Padahal dulu—"

Jongin buru-buru memotong ucapan Hanbin sebelum anak itu melanjutkan pembicaraan kearah yang tidak-tidak, "Hentikan. Kalau kau menelfonku hanya untuk merusak _mood_ku, lebih baik—"

Hanbin kembali menyela ucapan Jongin sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya, "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyatakan perang dengan merusak _mood_mu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kau harus secepatnya tiba disini untuk _fitting _jas pengantinmu. Sehun _noona_ tidak sempat menelfonmu, yah, karena ia langsung ditarik oleh ibunya sesampainya ia tiba disini." Tutur Hanbin menjelaskan.

Jongin bergumam tanda ia paham, lalu berkata "Ya, katakan pada Sehun, beri aku 20 menit untuk tiba disana. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku periksa dan ku tanda tangani."

"Baiklah akan ku sampaikan, ku tutup ya!"

_Klik_.

Jongin langsung mengganti ponsel nya dengan _airplane mode_. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tumpukkan berkas-berkas ini. Tangan Jongin terangkat memegang pena nya kembali untuk melanjutkan acara tanda tangannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa kali. Ia tahu betul bagaimana cara menghargai waktu seorang professional seperti ibu Sehun, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa wanita berumur kepala empat itu adalah calon mertuanya sendiri.

.

"Sehunnie, kau yakin ini gaun yang kau inginkan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan sama yang keluar dari mulut Ibunya sebanyak sepuluh kali kalau Sehun tak salah hitung. Sehun mengenakan sebuah gaun putih yang memamerkan keelokan lekuk tubuhnya dengan ekor menjuntai ke lantai dan sebuah _diadem _cantik melingkar indah dipuncak kepalanya.

Sehun mengerti betapa besar obsesi ibu nya dengan hal yang _serba sempurna_. Ia bisa memaklumi betapa sang ibu menginginkan gaun sempurna untuk dikenakan oleh putri tunggalnya di hari mahasakral itu. Sehun menoleh kepada ibunya yang menatapnya ragu lalu tersenyum manis, lalu berkata, "Iya, Ma. Aku yakin."

Song Qian atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Victoria, menatap anaknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka putri nya sudah sebesar ini. Dan bahkan sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan jari-jemari yang tengah ia genggam ini kepada seorang pria yang ia gantungkan seluruh kebahagian putrinya pada sosok itu. Victoria menarik putri nya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Sehunnie, anak Mama sekarang sudah besar, ya. Rasanya baru kemarin, lho, Mama menemani Sehunnie bermain, mengajari Sehunnie menggambar, berenang," Sehun tersenyum dan membiarkan Ibunya menitikan air mata di bahu kirinya.

"Mama jangan menangis. Nanti kalau Sehunnie ikut sedih bagaimana?" Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus punggung Ibunya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sehun, Mama tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini seumur hidup Mama. Mama khawatir kalau keputusan Mama dan Papa akan membuahkan sebuah kekecewaan—"

"Ssshh. Kalau Mama dan Papa ikhlas menyerahkan Sehunnie kepada Jongin, kekhawatiran Mama tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sehun berani menjanjikan itu pada Mama," bisik Sehun pada Ibunya. Sehun tahu apa yang tersirat dalam ucapan Ibunya, ia melanjutkan, "Mama masih ragu, ya, pada Jongin?" tebak Sehun.

Ibunya diam. Sehun sudah tahu apa jawaban atas tebakkannya. _Ibunya masih meragukan Jongin_.

"Mama percaya, kan, padaku?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap jauh kedalam bola mata Ibunya. Victoria terlihat ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau Mama percaya padaku, doakan yang terbaik untuk Sehunnie, ya, Ma. Sehunnie sayang Mama, sangat!" Sehun kembali memeluk Ibunya erat. Ia selalu menyukai pelukan dari Ibunya. Tidak ada yang mampu memberikan pelukan dengan rasa senyaman ini padanya, sampai Jongin datang dan memberikan rasa nyaman yang sangat ia takuti untuk kehilangannya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin berdiri diambang pintu ruangan yang sedikit bercelah karena tidak tertutup rapat itu. Jongin merekam setiap ucapan antara sepasang Ibu dan Anak itu. Bukan maksud Jongin untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu ketika ia hendak membuka pintu putih itu. Karena tidak ingin merusak moment calon istri dan calon ibu mertua nya, Jongin memilih untuk menunggu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Jongin tercenung sesaat. Diam-diam otak dan hatinya kembali berdebat. Jujur saja, Jongin juga merasakan keraguan yang dirasakan oleh Ibu Sehun. Di satu sisi, ia sangat takut. Takut kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan menyakiti Sehun secara sengaja ataupun tidak. Ia takut kalau Sehun tidak bahagia bersamanya nanti. Ia takut dirinya ternyata tidak pantas untuk gadis seperti Sehun. Tapi disisi lain, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sehun dibahagiakan oleh orang lain. Ia tidak ingin kalau Sehun tidak bersamanya.

Lelah dengan perdebatan antara akal dan perasaannya, Jongin mendesah pasrah. Ia harus membuktikan pada Orangtua Sehun, pada Orangtua nya dan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa membahagiakan Sehun. Dalam keadaan apapun itu, dalam situasi apapun itu, ia akan melakukan apapun. Sekalipun dengan menukarkan nyawanya agar Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya, agar Sehun merasa terlindungi olehnya, agar Sehun tidak menyesal karena memilih dirinya, ia akan melakukannya.

_Itu janji Jongin kepada dirinya, atas nama Sehun dan kebahagiaan Sehun dengan Tuhan sebagai saksinya._

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan _fitting_ itu setelah Victoria keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dalam ruangan. Ia memasang senyum menawannya ketika Sehun menangkap keberadaannya dalam ruangan itu. Sehun yang tengah terduduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jongin walaupun sempat teralihkan dengan langkah Jongin yang tertatih.

_Grep._

"_I miss you so_," gumam Sehun sedikit tidak jelas karena ia membenamkan wajahnya sepenuhnya pada perpotongan leher Jongin.

Dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang Jongin daratkan diatas bibirnya, Sehun tahu bahwa laki-laki itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi mereka sampai akhirnya tautan bibir itu harus terlepas karena paru-paru mereka menuntut pasokan oksigen yang menipis didalam sana.

"Tiga hari tidak bertemu denganmu lamanya seperti tiga tahun bagiku," ungkap Jongin dengan mimik muka kacau yang mendorong kebenaran dari statement yang baru saja ia ungkapkan pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab tetapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin. Jongin yang tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuh Sehun karena keadaan kakinya yang belum stabil, memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa dan membiarkan Sehun duduk diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama tiga hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang paling Jongin tidak ingin dengar semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan tapi terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun yakin ada yang tidak beres, pasti.

"Berminat untuk menceritakannya padaku?" Jongin membiarkan fikirannya kembali melayang kepada saat-saat terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Tiga hari belakangan, Sehun berada di London untuk memeriksa persiapan pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari gereja tempat mereka akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati, hotel tempat diselenggarakannya resepsi pernikahan _super mewah nan megah_ mereka sampai penginapan serta akomodasi untuk para tamu undangan.

Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, Jongin menderita di Seoul. Ia harus menghadiri, sehari sedikitnya lima rapat penting dalam tiga hari terakhir. Ditambah lagi ia harus terjaga sampai dini hari untuk memeriksa ulang berkas perusahaan yang hampir saja dibobol oleh perusahaan lawan dan memastikan tidak ada dokumen penting yang sempat terambil serta memantau perombakkan ulang sistem keamaan oleh anak buah dari kepala masing-masing divisi dikantornya. Dan jangan lupakan kerewelan Daniel yang meningkat menjadi lima kali lipat dari biasanya! Jagoan kecilnya mengalami influenza berat yang mengakibatkan hidung bocah itu tersumbat dan sulit untuk bernafas ketika malam hari. Dan karena kepergian Sehun ke London lah yang membuat kerewelan Daniel semakin menjadi.

Dihari kedua penderitaannya, Jongin tertimpa sial yang teramat sangat. Dimana saat itu pukul setengah dua dini hari, Jongin yang tengah berada dilantai bawah dan tertidur diatas laptopnya, berjengit kaget dan berlari menuju kamar Daniel secepat kilat ketika tangis kencang dan rengekkan Daniel tentang dirinya yang kesulitan bernafas akibat flu yang semakin menjadi menyerbu masuk kedalam telinganya. Dan saat itu kesialan menimpa Jongin. Kakinya terantuk oleh anak tangga sehingga tergelincir ketika ia berlari menuju kamar Daniel dan berakhir mengaduh kesakitan karena kaki sebelah kirinya terasa sangat nyeri. Bahkan ia sempat merasa bahwa akan ada adu tangisan antara dirinya dan Daniel. Beruntung, salah satu pelayan di mansionnya menyadari ketidakberesan pada Daniel dan menemukan Jongin terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan disalah satu anak tangga rumahnya. Dan akhirnya Jongin harus menerima bahwa mata kaki sebelah kirinya bergeser sejauh 0,3cm dari keadaan normalnya.

Jongin tidak tahan membayangkan betapa mengenaskan dirinya dari segala aspek selama tiga hari kemarin. Ia bahkan mual ketika bayangan dirinya menderita lebih parah dari apa yang sudah dirasakannya kemarin terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kau lihat? Hidupku berantakan tanpa adanya dirimu, Sehun." tegas Jongin dengan suara yang memprihatinkan. Sehun menatap Jongin yang terlihat sedikit kacau setelah menceritakan segelintir ujian yang ia lewati kemarin dengan pandangan geli yang tak tertahankan.

"Lepaskan saja tawamu kalau kau menganggap itu lucu," cengiran Sehun semakin lebar kala sisi _childish_ Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan ini kumat.

"Aku tidak menganggap ceritamu lucu, Sayang. Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan ekspresimu yang begitu lucu," Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana.

Jongin menatap Sehun sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu, posisi kita saat ini bisa merusak gaun pengantinmu."

Sehun langsung bangun dari duduknya diatas pangkuan Jongin dan memamerkan gaun yang ia kenakan pada Jongin. "Menurutmu, bagaimana?"

Jongin menelusuri setiap detail gaun itu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata I'm judging you hard.

"Apapun yang kau pakai, sempurna dimataku, Sayang. Tidakmemakaiapapunjugasempurna," Sehun merona hebat atas gumaman Jongin diakhir perkataannya, dan secara tidak sadar tangannya terangkat memukul lengan Jongin.

"_You said like you have ever see every inch of me for a million times_."

Jongin mengelus lengannya yang terasa perih karena dipukul oleh Sehun, "_No_, _I never_. _But I can see it clearly right in my mind_, _cutiepie_." Tutur Jongin tanpa dosa dan sukses menghasilkan sebuah cubitan _pelan-tapi-sakit_ dipinggangnya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Pasangan calon pengantin baru itu mulai asik dan tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk berdebat kembali dengan hati dan pikiran mereka.

"Jongin," setelah keheningan menjebak mereka, Sehun membuka mulutnya lebih dulu.

"Ya?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang memasang ekspresi kalut disampingnya.

"_Don't you think this is pretty too much_? _I mean_ _the_ _propose_, _the wedding_, _the gown_, _all of this_?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum mengerti, ia menjawab, "_You deserve this pretty much_. _I said you deserve the best and when I asked you will you let me be the one_, _I mean it_, Sehun."

Entah sudah kali ke berapa nya kata-kata Jongin membuat hatinya berdesir sampai membuat matanya panas. Sehun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengucapkan rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan karena nafas yang Tuhan berikan untuknya dan kesempatan untuk mengenyam masa depan pernikahan yang sempurna dengan orang semenjanjikan Jongin.

Sehun menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Memberi sinyal kepada Jongin untuk membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat dengan sensasi memabukkan. Jongin mengubah posisi mereka dimana ia menjadi diatas Sehun.

"_I love you_, Jongin," ucap Sehun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"_I love you_—"

"_YAH_! _WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING_!?" Jongin dan Sehun terperanjat kaget ketika suara _merdu_ Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan tidak sengaja Sehun terlalu kuat mendorong Jongin sehingga laki-laki itu mendarat dengan mulus di lantai keramik butik Ibunya. Jongin dan Sehun menatap kearah pintu masuk dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dengan Daniel yang kedua matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kalian berada disana?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar kalem untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja ketahuan hampir melakukan _hal yang itu-itu_ dengan kekasihnya dan nyaris dilihat oleh anaknya.

"Kalian sudah gila? Setidaknya kunci dulu pintu ini! Dasar idiot," maki Kyungsoo sadis.

"_Mommy_!" seru Daniel yang langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"_I miss you_, _Mom_, _like seriously_! _So bad_!" Sehun menciumi sekujur wajah Daniel. Membuktikan seberapa rindu ia pada _anak_nya itu.

"_I'm not sure how many times you two had showed this innocent kid a live porn_," tambah Luhan memanas-manasi. Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna. Salahkan Jongin atas semua ini!

"_You guys are too much_," tanggap Jongin cuek setelah berhasil bangun dari jatuh tidak sengaja nya.

"_Tsk_! Pantas saja tidak ada satu dari kalian yang mengangkat panggilanku. Ternyata kalian sedang asyik merencakan adik untuk Daniel. _Okay_, _I get it_. _No problem guys_,"

_Well, shit._

"Tidak seperti itu, Kyungsoo! Ah! Sudahlah lupakan saja," Sehun mendesah lemah.

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket _leather _yang ia kenakan. Lalu meletakkan amplop itu tepat diatas meja dihadapan Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin memicingkan matanya meneliti amplop berwarna putih itu. Sementara Sehun menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Buka saja kalau kau penasaran," jawab Kyungsoo usil. Tangan Sehun yang tadinya sedang merapikan rambut Daniel, pelan-pelan tertuju untuk mengambil amplop itu. Jongin diam ditempatnya, menunggu Sehun untuk membuka amplop ditangannya.

Mata Sehun membulat ketika ia mendapati apa isi dari amplop tersebut, "Kyungsoo, apa ini?"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam Sehun yang masih saja mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Sehun tahu apa yang sedang di pegangnya.

"Itu tiket tour _honeymoon_ kalian. Aku dan Luhan memaksa kalian untuk memakai tiket itu karena itu hadiah pernikahan kalian dari kami," jelas Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap kosong kearah pasangan suami istri yang menikah satu bulan lalu itu.

"Tadinya aku dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk memberikan ini saat resepsi kalian, tapi kami takut kalian sudah mempunyai destinasi super sempurna untuk bulan madu kalian. Kami tahu setidak waras apa Jongin hanya demi membuatmu terpukau. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk memberikannya sekarang."

Begitu Luhan selesai dengan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk sahabat bermata bulatnya itu sangat erat. Tidak peduli Kyungsoo sesak nafas sekalipun.

"Kyungsoo, hadiahmu berlebihan sekali! Padahal aku tidak memberikan apa-apa untukmu saat hari pernikahanmu! Kau terlalu baik padaku," racau Sehun tak karuan pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"Ya jika sebuah mobil mewah yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakanya kepada kami termasuk kedalam 'tidak memberikan apa-apa untukku' kau boleh menganggap hadiahku berlebihan." Tangis Sehun menjadi. Itu hadiah pernikahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang diatas namakan Sehun oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau sahabat terbaikku selama ini dan akan terus menjadi sahabat terbaikku sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggeser posisimu!" Kyungsoo terharu mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Sehun dan menangis bersama.

Jongin dan Luhan menatap adegan dramatis dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan bisa sedramatis ini, Yatuhan.

"_Mom_, _Aunty_, kaliana merusak gaun buatan _halmeoni_," perkataan Daniel bagaikan sambaran petir ditengah hari terik untuk dua pasang sahabat itu.

"Habislah riwayatku oleh Mama," lirih Sehun dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat begitu ia sadar seberantakan apa gaun yang ia pakai saat ini dan disambut gelak tawa Luhan, Kyungsoo, Jongin serta Daniel.

_Sehun tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dalam hidpnya. Selain, ia dapat terus memamerkan kebahagian bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi kepada dunia. Itu sudah teramat cukup untuk Sehun._

.

_15 Mei 2015. Shangri-La, At The Shard, London, Inggris. 7:42am BST._

Sehun tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk karena terbayang-bayang dengan kelangsungan hari ini, hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu seumur hidupnya. Sehun belum bertemu dengan Jongin semenjak kemarin. Mereka dipisahkan oleh orang tua mereka untuk menenangkan diri masing-maisng menjelang pengucapan janji suci mereka. Bahkan ponsel mereka pun disita oleh kedua orang tua mereka dan Daniel dialih asuhkan kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sehun hampir memberontak pada Mama dan Papanya karena merasa hampir mati bosan. Malam tenangnya sebelum menjadi istri sah Jongin akhirnya ia habiskan dengan menonton film romantic. Tapi sayangnya, jiwanya seakan terpisah dari raganya. Ia menerawang jauh, membayangkan dirinya berjalan dengan didampingi sang Papa melintasi karpet merah yang membentang dari pintu masuk sampai undakan pertama anak tangga yang akan membawanya menemui Jongin diatas altar.

Dan saat ini Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang tersedia dalam ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan fantasinya untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak semalam. Saat bangun tidur, kantung matanya terlihat sangat menyeramkan sehingga pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah dihadiahi petuah dari Ibunya dan juga calon Ibu mertuanya.

"Sehun, delapan belas menit lagi acara pengucapan janji suci kalian akan dimulai. Tiga menit lagi, Papa akan menjemputmu kesini." Suara sang Ibu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatannya mematut diri di cermin. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan secara pelan-pelan dan melakukannya secara berulang-ulang.

"Sehunnie, kau telihat sangat cantik, Dear," suara ayahnya tiba-tiba mengudara. Kris, lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu membawa tubuh anaknya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Victoria, sang istri tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Mereka tatap wajah anaknya dalam-dalam dan tangan Kris terangkat mengelus pipi mulus Sehun.

"Ma, Pa, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Ma, _Thank you for giving birth to me_, t_hank you for raise me through all the time_, _thank you for giving me a chance to live here with you and Papa_. _There is no way to have regrets for being your child_, Ma, Pa. _There's no imagination what would I be without bot of you_. _No one can replace both of you for me. I'm so sorry Ma, Pa, if I ever make you sad and disappointed with me. I'm sorry because I always spend your money_. _I'm sorry for being mad whenever you guys don't let me do whatever I want_. _I'm sorry for everything that I can't remember one by one_. _In the end_, _I just wanna say thank you for keep a faith on Jongin and let him to take responsible at me for another years in the rest of my life. I love you, and_ _thank you_, _and sorry_, guys." Sehun mengakhiri apa yang selama ini ingin ia ungkapkan kepada orang tuanya. Sehun memeluk Papa dan Mamanya erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan orang tuanya itu. Victoria ikut menangis bersama sang putri, ia sangat terharu mendengar penuturan putri nya. Sementara Kris berusaha tetap tegar untuk tidak larut dalam tangisan anak dan istrinya.

"_No need to be sorry_,_ Dear_. Papa dan Mama juga mencintai kamu. Kami minta maaf kalau kami belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untuk kamu. Tapi kehadiran kamu dihidup kami, adalah kesempurnaan untuk kami. Maafkan kami yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan selama ini. Tapi percaya sama Papa, nak, Papa dan Mama akan memberikan apapun untuk kebahagianmu. _You will forever be Papa's Little Princess_."

.

_St. Paul's Churchyard, London EC4M 8AD, Inggris. 8:00am BST._

Dentang lonceng berbunyi sebanyak delapan kali. Jongin beserta seluruh tamu undangan yang memenuhi kursi gereja tengah berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun dari pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka lebar. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah resah. Tetapi ia tahu, Sehun pasti merasakan keresahan yang lebih daripada dirinya. Ia harus terlihat biasa saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Betapa ia semalam hampir gila memikirkan bagaimana kelangsungan hari yang sangat sakral baginya ini. Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya, hari ini tiba. Untuk beberapa kali ia berfikir ini adalah mimpi. Tapi ia sadar, Tuhan sudah berbaik hati padanya untuk membuat semua ini adalah kenyataan.

"Pa, _hold me_. _Don't let me fall_, _please_," Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan ayahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang nafasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju altar.

Jongin menahan nafasnya ketika mendapati Sehun berjalan diatas karpet merah bertabur kelopak bunga mawar putih dan diapit oleh calon ayah mertuanya. Jongin rasa ia bisa pingsan saat ini juga kalau ia mau karena kesempurnaan Sehun yang dibalut dengan gaun putih yang sedemikian rupanya dan tiara cantik dipuncak kepalanya sangat-sangat menyihir semua orang yang berada disana.

Ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka, Jongin tersenyum. Berharap senyumnya bisa memberikan sebuah ketenangan untuk Sehun.

Ketika Kris berhenti di undakan ketiga altar, ia mencium pipi sebelah kiri Sehun sebelum menyerahkan tangan Sehun kepada Jongin yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati oleh pria bermata elang itu. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin dikulitnya. Ia menghadap kearah pendeta bersama Sehun. Sang pendeta tersenyum dan beralih kepada seluruh tamu undangan.

"_Ladies and Gentlements_, w_e are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun_." Kemudian sang pendeta beralih kepada Jongin, "_Please_, _repeat after me_. _I_, _Kim_ _Jongin_,"

Jongin menuruti ucapan sang pendeta dan mengubah posisinya untuk saling berhadapan dengan Sehun, "_I_, _Kim Jongin_, _take you_, _Oh Sehun_. _To have and to hold_, _for better for worse_, _for reacher for poorer_, _in sickness in health_, _to love_, _to cherish as long as we both shall live_."

Sehun mengulangi sumpah yang diucapkan Jongin setelah mendengar instruksi dari pendeta dan Jongin menjawab, "_I do_." Sama hal nya dengan Sehun, "_Yes_, _I do_."

"_I love you_," ucap Jongin.

"_I love you too_." Balas Sehun.

Dan sang pendeta mempersilahkan mereka untuk berciuman. Jongin membawa Sehun kedalam sebuah French kiss diiringi dengan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari orang tua, keluarga, sahabat dan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir disana.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang lebih membahagiakan daripada semua ini. Tapi satu yang pasti, mereka akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mereka untuk mempertahankan semua kebahagiaan ini termasuk dengan Daniel didalamnya.

.

FIN / ?

.

.

.

{ a/n: yap, hello guys! firstly, i wanna say sorry bcs setelah aku cek-cek lagi chapter kemarin banyak banget kesalahannya, entah itu dari cara penulisan, proporsi antara dialog bahasa indonesia dan bahasa inggris yang timpang, sampe ide cerita yang kurang memuaskan.

buat yang minta sequel, ini sequelnya ya. i know this is sucks, right? i'm feel so sorry if i disappointed u guys :(( but i've tried do my best, okay? so, here it is. hope u enjoy, guys. i don't know which better i continue this story again or leave it here? or maybe,

should i make a special chapter rated m about their honeymoon?

HAHAHAHA its up to you guys, i'll do my best. and most of all, **leave a review** below. i need to know ur opinion! }

{ big thanks to;

**whirlwind27**, ** .52**, **BaixianGurls**, **guest**, **citrarois**, **daddykaimomysehun**, **levy . c . fivers **, **utshukushii02**, **choi fai fai**, **aiko**,** izz . sweetcity**, **xxxehun**, **Nagisa Kitagawa**, **dia . luhane**, **milkteamilk**, **sehunsdeer**, **Kim . KaiHun** , **D.W. Cokroleksono**, **SyiSehun**, **EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS**, **mrblackJ**, **Oh Jizze**, **JongOdult**, **minnieWW**, **taevi**, **GaemGyu92**, **EggyRizqianaR**, **Arcan'sGirl**, **HilmaExotics**, , **sehunskai**, **kkjonghun**, **sneezkyu**, **guest**, **exolweareone9400**, **coffe latte**, **fhsilvertear**, **ayufishy3424**, **KaiHunnieEXO**, **KimKaihun8894**, **KrisyeolDragonPhoenix**, **alita94**, **choHunHan**, **dejong13**, **goolhara**, **hunhan aegy**, **hunhips**, **junmian . wu** , **keyshayuri**, **kkxmjong**, **suyanq**, **sweetkookie60**, **yun . fajriyaa**, **rosianakawai**, **teleportbabies**, **unouno92**, **Maknae** **lines 1994**. }


End file.
